


Exclusive

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conversations, F/M, Happy Chilton, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dr. Chilton have a little conversation about your relationship and then a little something else in a back alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> At last a little bit of smut. I have so many little stories started but I've been so busy it's hard to coordinate the free time and the inspiration. I really don't how these stories end up so long as well.
> 
> I hope you guys still like this and let me know what you think, specially about the characters' conversations.

_And who the hell is that?_

Frederick freezes walking in front of the café you were to meet. The bar was very close to the big window next to the entrance of the shop and he immediately spots you. You had texted him that you would be waiting for him at the bar, so that much he expected. The handsome man talking to you… _that_ he did not expect to see.

As quickly as the hot burn of jealousy appeared in his chest, he tells himself that that could just be a coworker or an old friend. You were sitting on bar stools, facing each other, looking comfortable. A few beer pints sit on the bar between you. He sees you laugh at something the stranger said, you place one of your hands on his forearm as you compose yourself. The man gives you a mischievous smile as he taps you just over the knee, as if to get your attention as he continues to speak.  Frederick’s mind goes into overdrive and jealousy consumes him.

He absolutely detests feeling jealous. He hates it just as much as having your attention taken away from him.

He shouldn’t feel jealous; he’s the one you’re dating. He knows that. You’re sleeping together and spending time together. He’s the one who makes you laugh, who touches you and kisses you, and he is the one you tease and hold and whose bum you pinch. You’re his! His girlfriend! 

…

Right?

His heart practically flips, it dawns to him then that you’ve never talked about it. About what you are to one another. One’s supposed to have a conversation about it, right? For all he knows, you could be seeing other people. And here he is developing feelings for someone who considers him but a stopover until someone better comes along.

 Someone like that man.

What a fool you are, Frederick Chilton.

No. You won’t do that to him, would you?  You’ve never mentioned anyone else. You respect him. You’re not just giving him a quarter for your affection-

Frederick rampant train of thought is halted as you glance toward the window and see him. You smile and wave and he has no choice but to acknowledge with a quick nod and walking into the café.  He looks between you and the man as he enters. He quickly presses a hand down the buttons of his coat and checks his hair on the front door’s glass.

The stranger is what one would rightly call a silver fox. He was of salt-pepper hair, cleft chin under fine stubble, broad shoulders and a lean, lithe body for his age. He was around Frederick’s height but seemed taller. He carried an effortless elegance and charm that comes with confidence and experience. In other circumstances, Frederick would be double checking his appearance for completely different reasons. He grips his cane with purpose, takes a deep breath in preparation of greeting you and smirks.

“Hello, Frederick. You’re early.” There’s no nervousness or hidden intent in your tone, just fondness. He was indeed around 15 minutes earlier than planned.

“Well, I wanted to see you, sweetheart.” He stops to stand very close to your seat and abruptly plants a firm kiss on your lips.  He feels you tense slightly before he pulls away and turns to the man. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Isaac Besson.” The man introduces himself casually, offering a hand to Frederick.

“Isaac is a professor at the faculty. He specializes in Greek and Roman antiquities.” You provide as Frederick shakes his hands.

“I’m Dr. Frederick Chilton, her boyfriend.” He resists wriggling his nose in distaste, boyfriend sounds weird on him.

He slides his arm around your waist when he draws it back. “It’s a pleasure to meet one of your coworkers.” He adds charmingly.

You can’t help raising an eyebrow at Frederick’s behavior, the slightly forceful kiss, the puffing of his chest as he introduced himself, the arm tight around your waist. _‘Her boyfriend’_ , he’s never said that before. 

“A doctor, eh?” Isaac points at you teasingly. “I remember you saying you were seeing someone, and I now see you’ve deserted the academy.”

You smile and wave your hand dismissively, “I needed a break from our snobbish lot.”

 _A break?_  Frederick lingers on the word, suddenly envisioning you going off with every member of your faculty. _What do you mean, a break?_

“That was just one bad apple, my dear.” Isaac counters and teases, “From what I’ve heard there’s no lack of pomposity in the medical field. Where is your practice, Dr. Chilton?”

The question distracts Frederick from focusing on someone else calling you ‘dear’. “I gave up my private office years ago. I’m chief of staff at the State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It’s far more stimulating than working with your everyday neurosis.”

“It certainly sounds like it.” Isaac quirks an eyebrow as he regards Frederick and drinks the last gulp of beer in his glass.

“I believe you two have a date and I’m here taking up your time.” He continues as he stands up and grabs his coat from the peg under the bar before turning to you. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the faculty; and a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Chilton.” With a kiss to your cheek and a shake of Frederick’s hand, Isaac departs.

You slide off the stool and grab Frederick’s hand to lead him away from the bar. “Come on. I asked of a private booth in the back.”

You were soon cozying up in the middle of the semicircle that formed the seat sitting close together. The booth was indeed quiet private, away from the hubbub of the busy café. The dim, warm lights made it easy to forget about the rest of the world and think about misbehaving under the table.

Those thoughts were in truth more inspired by the handsome man next to you. Though you were getting a rather miffed with said man, who wasn’t as attentive as you expected to the story you were telling.  You suspected what preoccupied him, but decided to turn the conversation to him after the waitress brought over something to snack on.  You ask him about his day, reaching for a little eggplant fritter.

That didn’t seem to do any better. He went through the nuances of his day quickly and dispassionately, staring at and twirling the glass of scotch he ordered.

“Is there something on your mind, Frederick?”  You finally ask.

He turns his head to look at you for a moment before turning his gaze to the table.

You wait for him to answer. The silence stretches and you were about to nudge him when he takes a breath and turns to you again.

“Are you seeing other people?” He asks.

You scan his face; his eyes were a little wide, as if expecting some uncomfortable answer. 

“No.” You reply and it’s true. Busy with work and friends and seeing Frederick quite often, you didn’t have time to juggle seeing some else. Nor the energy or the interest really, this darling man did a good job at keeping your attention.  He endeared himself to you quickly and you’ve grown to care for him.

He relaxes immediately at your answer.

“Are you?” You ask back. 

“No.” is his quick reply. “Why would I?” He adds softly.

You take a breath. “Is this about Isaac?”

“Of course not.” He huffs indignant, turning away and taking a drink.

There it is. He’s jealous. It’s almost cute.

You bite back a smile and take a sip of your own drink.  “Right. Then what’s this about? I believe we’re doing quite well in our thing.”

You stare at his profile, willing him to just get it out of his system.

“This thing… I would prefer if you-us- if we just…” He rubs his forehead nervously before finishing, “I would prefer if we just date one another. If you’re willing.” 

Well, of course you’re willing! Like it shocks you how into him you are actually. But maybe you’ll drag this a little more, since he says he’s not jealous and all that.

“So, you want us to be exclusive?”

He nods, looking disconcertingly hopeful.

You scoot closer, leaning toward him. “To be just us and not consider anybody else as long as we are together?”

“Yeah.” He searches your face, eyes settling with longing on your lips.

You lower the tone of your voice, “Only you and me and…” You have to bite your lip to not smile as Frederick’s narrows his eyes in suspicion.

“Okay, you’re messing with me now. Just tell me.” He replies in exasperation.

“You’ll find no objection from me, Frederick. I like you and I care for you.”  You lean the rest of the way, giving the corner of his mouth a kiss. You pull away smiling and see him blushing.  He blushes too much for a man his age, it’s sweet.

“I-uh…I like you and care for you too. It pleases me that you accept.” His smile is almost bashful as you scoot closer yet and slip your arm over his shoulders. His hands moving to grasp your waist.

You kiss his cheek and pull away. “Isaac’s been with his partner for almost thirty years. They’re crazy about each other. Don’t give it a second thought.”

“What about what he said about you and the bad apple?” He asks and you hook a finger over the knot of his tie and pull to loosen it.

“He tried to set me up with our resident Mesopotamia expert.” Frederick muffles the last part of your sentence with a kiss. “It was two dates almost two years ago, they were terrible.” You finish as Frederick pulls your legs over his thighs.

“Good.” He manages before kissing you deeply, moaning into your mouth as you run a hand through his hair.  Your tongue against his sends a shock straight to his cock and he remembers where he is. You nip at his lower lip as he pulls away, causing him to shiver.

“We’re at a restaurant, we can’t do this. What if someone comes over?”

“These are private booths, probably only used by drug dealers and adulterers.” You pull him to you by his tie to kiss his neck. “I’m sure they will knock or something.”

His hands become restless, groping at your legs and waist.  “I don’t know to what part of town you’ve brought me, but you make a good point.”

 You give his tie another tug and joke, “Come on, we’re a proper item now. You must give me your exclusive attention.”

Frederick laughs easily before smirking, “With pleasure.”

You giggle at him in anticipation. He leans over you, pushing the table away to make space and have you laying back on the seat.

You don’t know how long you stayed like that. With Frederick’s soft hair between your fingers, his kisses deep and focused, his soft sensual noises falling on your ears, the heat of your bodies increasing in the tight space, your breaths shortenings, his big hands roving over your frame, your toes curling inside your heels whenever his lips did something absolutely wonderful.

“Ex-excuse me? …Um, sir?” A soft voice weaved through the heated mist, causing Frederick to rip away from you.

As you right yourself. you feel Frederick’s erection under your thighs as they lay over his lap. You focus on the very uncomfortable and very young looking waitress, who is as red in the face as Frederick probably is. You run a hand over your hair as you feel a flush of embarrassment.

“Will you be ordering something else?” The waitress asks.

“No, thank you. Can you bring us the check, please?” You respond quickly, straightening your blouse nonchalantly, as Frederick will not allow you to remove your legs from his lap.

You turn to him as the waitress scurries off. You can’t help but laugh at his hair and mortified face. 

“She didn’t knock.” He says, quickly reaching for his coat and cane at the end of the curved seat to hide his very apparent dilemma.

“Hmm, maybe she’s new. Doesn’t know the protocol.” 

“You’re just making this up.” He complains.

You grab and open your purse. After making a quick assessment of yourself on your compact mirror, you help Frederick by setting his tie to right before he finishes buttoning his coat. “You have a bit of rouge.” You tell him, handing him a napkin, smiling as he wipes at his lips as the waitress approaches.

You quickly pay for the drinks, letting the young girl know she can keep the change. You are out of there as fast as your feet can take you.

Night had fallen upon the city while you were inside. You wrap your arms around one of Frederick’s, noticing his little pleased smile at the action.  You follow his steps, assuming he’s taking you to his car. You feel a bit annoyed that your make-out session was interrupted, especially since you and Frederick were getting all hot and bothered from it.  

You’re passing an empty, dark alleyway when the idea comes to you. You’re sure he won’t refuse. In fact, you remember a comment he made insinuating he was not opposed to public messing-around.

You pull away and walk slowly into the alleyway, waiting to hear his footsteps behind you.

“What are you doing?” He calls out hesitantly.

“Come along.” You continue walking further into the alley, into the shadows.

You stop once you find a suitable spot, sufficiently hidden away from the main street.  You check the area as you wait for him, finding it private enough.

“What are you up to?” He sets himself with his back toward the wall, which was exactly what you wanted. You smile mischievously, stepping forward and forcing him to step back until he’s backed against the wall. He’s smiling in respond, comfortable as you charge in. He already suspects that whatever you’re up to will be pleasurable for him, as it often is falling when under your attention. You can spy a sweet blush darkening his cheeks in the dim light.

You start undoing the buttons of his coat and he leans his cane on the wall and lifts his hands to do the same to yours.

“It’s was a pity to be interrupted, wasn’t it?” You say as you flick open his coat and press your body against him, enjoying the heat trapped under the garments.

“Mmhm.” He’s quick to agree and to kiss you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

You let him kiss you, slow and through. Your hands are trapped between you bodies, you undo his suit jacket and spread your hands over his belly. He wriggles slightly against you as you squeeze his sides and drop your hands to grab his ass.

Frederick breaks the kiss, a little out of breath and sporting lopsided smile. “C-can’t even wait to get home to…have at me.”

You smile at him as you loosen his tie again and let him enjoy himself. “When you look like you do, it’s hard to keep my hands to myself. This shirt fits you like a dream.” You refer to his blue striped button-down, it fit him rather snugly, just how you like it.

You dip your head to mouth and lick up his neck.

“Are-are you trying to seduce me?” You can hear the smile in his voice.

You place a kiss below his earlobe. “You do really have to ask?” You whisper and feel him shiver against you. You grope your way to the front of his pants and cup his erection. Licking and tugging at his earlobe and giving him a squeeze gets him moaning loudly, moving his hips again you for more friction.

You pull away only to kiss him roughly, sucking on his lower lip before dwelling in. He almost melts against the wall at the intensity, thoroughly enjoying it. He wraps an arm tightly around your waist for anchor and runs the fingers of his other hand through your hair. You continue to stimulate him through his pants, enjoying how easy it is to make him lose control. He gasps and moans into your mouth. When you pull away, he whimpers softly. He tries to pull you in for more but you push back.

“I need you to do something for me, Freddy.” You tell him, tracing the outline of his cock through to the fabric.

He nods, trying to catch his breath through kiss-swollen lips. “Anything.”

You start to undo his belt and trousers. “I want you to stay still and keep quiet, or I’ll stop. We don’t want anyone to walk in on us, do we?”

He nods again, pursing his lips and looking a little confused. That is until you drop to your knees, making his jaw drop as you lower his sleazy black briefs to free his erection.

You lavish the tip of his thick cock with your tongue, teasing him with kisses and licks. He bites back his moans on his lower lip and whips his head toward the alley’s entrance to make sure there’s no one.

“I-I can’t believe you’re- _ah_ \- doing this…” And he really can’t. This is something out of one of his sordid fantasies, yet here you are licking the back of his cock from base to tip in a dank alley, before taking him in. Your hot mouth is around him and he would melt in pleasure if it were possible. Oh, he’s definitely getting you diamonds earrings.

“You want me to stop?” You pull away long enough to speak.

“Oh god, no.”

You smirk up at him as you take him into your mouth again, his muffled groan raining over you. You feel Frederick’s hands hover over your head as his breathing speeds up. He places one tentatively on the back of your head while with the other one he reaches for his cane. You slide a hand up his thigh to hold on to his fleshy ass and keep the other on him.

You bob your head as your tongue continues massaging his throbbing cock. You stop and suck on the head as your hand slides up and down. You moan around him as his hand tightens on your hair.

“Oh, my sweet…you’re so good-fuck yes” He hisses as he throws his head back, biting his bottom lip and trying not to thrust into your mouth.  

You feel him tense all over. He’s breathing so hard a part of you is worried he’ll hyperventilate.

He whispers your name, voice straining. “Ohgod,ohgod”  His hips buckle and he groans loudly.  “I’m so close.” He whispers desperately.  You move you other hand to his ass as well. You give him a gentle pinch urging him to move and he gets the message. Relaxing your throat you let him thrust and he’s quick to orgasm. His cum spilling onto your tongue and his torso bending over you. You moan around him as he gasps and holds unto your hair, lost in the sensations.  You swallow what you can, but some spills from your lips.

You pull away as he straightens and slumps back against the wall. His eyes are closed and he looks just about ready to fall asleep as he regains his breath. You wipe the corners of your mouth, stand up and tuck him in. He swaps your hands away from buckling his belt to pull you to him.

“You’re magnificent.” He murmurs against the skin of your neck between kisses. You laugh softly when his nuzzling tickles you and you hug him back. He nips at your chin and licks at your lips for a kiss.

When you pull back, he gives you the silliest, most dreamy smile you’ve seen in long time. You can’t help but smile back. What a goof.

“Buckle up, boyfriend.” You tell him, bending slightly to swap any dirt from your pants and turning toward the alley entrance.

You start walking. “We should head to your place…” You say as he catches up, his arms wrapping itself around your waist and pulling your close to his side. “And you can return the favor three or five times.”

His chuckle is happy and pleased. He places a kiss on your cheek, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this scenario got stuck in my head, so here it is. I hope it works well with the rest of the series. I'm thinking of going through it and smoothing a few things out. If you think of anything in specific, let me know. :D
> 
> Please, send feedback, comments and suggestions!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
